Broken Promises
by Forgotten Rozez
Summary: As Blaze is on her death bed, Shadow waits with her, and they both have their pleasant memories for the last time...


**I dedicate this one shot to multiple peoples! To my first, and closest friend, Sophie (MyLoveForYou), Daniel (Dalekslayer), and an annoying boy who argues way too much for my liking, Stephan (Arkham Angel).**

**Thank you all for being there for me :) **

Around the town a storm was brewing. And it would be absolutely horrible. Hail, strong winds, and the pouring tears of sadness…

A single tear slid from his eye, down his muzzle, and onto her lap. Her limp hand was squeezed with a strong feeling of love in his grasp.

"Blaze, don't go…" He whispered again.

Her heavy eyelids managed to stay open about halfway. "I fought and fought… But it's no use… I tried Shadow, I really did… But I'm not strong enough…" She talked in whispers.

Her voice was empty. No life. Her eyes were extinguished. No life. He felt that she was already dead.

"I'm not letting you! I'll get some doctors and nurses-"

She smiled weakly. "My time is now."

"I'm not losing you, Blaze!"

He picked her up gently from the hospital bed and cradled her like an infant in his lap. The feline rested her head in the crook of his neck. Their eyes closed and they were deep in thought. Shadow was crying in the inside, but he wouldn't be weak in front of Blaze. He had to be strong for her. Especially now. He bit his lip then quietly started to hum their special song's melody. Blaze managed to lightly hum along.

xxxxx

They swung in graceful circles, unaware of their surroundings except for each other. Crimson eyes were lost in amber ones.

"I love you, Shadow the hedgehog." She said, feeling heat coming to her cheeks.

With a grin, he answered back, "I love you more, Blaze the cat."

Blaze looked down; trying to think of something to say… But her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of giggles. Her head snapped up; only to just realize the people watching them like hawks. Rouge gave a small wave, and a satisfied grin, happy that her two best friends were finally hooked. All they needed was a little push… Amy sighed, her head in her hands, helplessly looking at Sonic. But Sonic paid no attention. He had a straight face, and had his sight fixed on the couple. Blaze smiled back to everyone, and Shadow just gave Sonic a glare.

The feline sighed inside, 'Shadow is so protective…' she thought. Everything just felt so natural to her. Of course Rouge and Amy had to help her a bit with the whole getting ready, but she didn't mind wearing her flowing mint green dress. She actually liked it. But Blaze liked of how Shadow cooperated as well, and agreed to wear a tux. Resting her head on his chest, they fitted perfectly together. As if someone carved them both from the same stone. Then her mind had her drifting elsewhere, skipping around her daydreams. But a small clear of the throat had Blaze aware of what had happened. The lights were dimmed, the song was slow, and they were the only ones dancing… With everyone watching. The princess didn't have anything to say. Why would she? She didn't mind. But apparently, her partner had other plans. With a small smile, he took her hand and led her out of the door to the patio. Rouge gave a huge wink to Blaze before she was carried away. With a navy blue sky, speckles of white stars, and a delicate breeze blowing, it seemed perfect out there. The moon shone brightly that night, as its silver haze brightened the sky, and seemed to drive away the clouds. Still holding her hand, Shadow sat down on a stone bench, motioning for the feline to do so as well. They let out a small sigh, and Blaze kicked her feet faintly. It was silent. Even their breathing was covered. Scanning around, the princess's eye caught something that made her eyes twinkle. The moon shone down on a specific spot in the grass, where two tangled flowers grew, intertwining into one another. A gasp escaped her lips, which made Shadow glance down at her. Following Blaze's line of sight, he smiled at the flowers. Leaning down to pick them, she placed her hand on his away shook her head.

"Leave them be. If they truly are tangled, then we wouldn't want to be the ones to take them apart." She said, confidently.

The hedgehog caught on, and smirked. "Ok, so be it."

He looked into her eyes again, and slowly, he pushed himself closer to her. Blaze's eyes widened, but shook herself out of it. 'Is he really going to..?' She thought again.

But they both leaned their heads in, and gently, placed their lips onto each other's. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, they remained that way for a few moments. That is, until a strong wind blew Shadow back, with Blaze on top of him. After brushing her hair out of her face, and behind her ear, she burst out laughing. The hybrid grinned, and helped her to her feet. Alas, it was time to go, but the hedgehog had one more thing to say to his beloved.

"Blaze, I am giving a promise. I promise that I'll protect you. Forever. I promise we'll be together. Forever."

She looked at him long and hard. "I know."

xxxxx

Her eyes drooped; never to be opened again. She was losing the long fought battle.

"No, Blaze, please, no!" Shadow pleaded, squeezing her closer.

"I-I love you, Shadow the hedgehog."

Taking a deep breathe he was able to reply, "I love you more, Blaze the Cat."

But he didn't get a response. Those were her last words. Her last smile. Her last breath… The hedgehog cradled her closer and let his tears he had been holding back, flow freely. Shadow the hedgehog had cried. He sobbed. Letting her slip through his fingers… He broke his promises.


End file.
